Semi-automatic firearms are limited to firing one round per trigger pull, whereas fully automatic firearms may fire multiple rounds per trigger pull. Thus, the firing rate of semi-automatic firearms may be significantly less than the firing rate of fully-automatic firearms. The availability of fully automatic weapons, however, is often limited by laws restricting the use of such firearms. Users may wish to achieve an increased fire rate while also avoiding the limitations and penalties associated with owning or possessing fully automatic firearms.
“Bump firing” is one method that has been developed to increase the firing rate of a semi-automatic firearm. Traditionally, bump firing uses two opposing forces, a forward (down range) force applied by a user and a backward (recoil) force created when a round of ammunition has been fired from the chamber of the firearm. With bump firing, these forces may be manipulated to increase the firing rate of a semi-automatic firearm. The “belt loop method” is one example of bump firing. Using the belt loop method, a user may aim the firearm downrange, applying a force to a rifle guard, grip, or similar structure of the firearm with the user's non-trigger hand. At the same time, the user may hook one finger of his or her trigger hand through a belt loop on his or her hip while also looping a different finger of the trigger hand through the trigger housing of the firearm. As the user applies forward force with the non-trigger hand, the trigger finger applies pressure to the trigger, which causes firing of a single round with a semi-automatic firearm. The recoil from this single round pushes the gun backwards, allowing the firing mechanism to reset and a new round to be loaded into the chamber. The backward recoil motion is restrained by the finger placed through the belt loop and the forward force applied by the non-trigger hand causes rapid firing of the second or subsequent rounds, which may be similar to the firing rate of a fully automatic firearm.
Traditional bump firing methods, however, often have drawbacks. For example, the belt loop method requires holding the firearm near the hip, which may decrease accuracy by decreasing the user's ability to aim as well as decreasing the user's ability to control recoil, increasing bullet spray. Some devices have been developed to allow bump firing while also mitigating the decrease in accuracy associated with traditional bump firing methods.
These devices, however, suffer from drawbacks of their own. For example, these devices require extensive modification of a firearm, which may include removal of the buffer tube and/or rear grip of the firearm in order to use the bump firing device. Further, these devices require a user to remove the rifle from a firing position to make adjustments to the butt stock in order to transition from a semi-automatic firing mode to a bump firing mode.
Thus, there is a need in the art for overcoming the issues of existing systems.